Sensor technology is widespread in many areas of technology, for example, in industrial automation and increasingly in automobile manufacturing. In the area of printing machines, sensors are used, for example, to automatically detect a sheet of printing medium or a compass or register mark. With the aid of a compass or register mark detected, in this way, the position of a sheet of paper on a printing machine conveyor belt or the position of the printed image in relation to the sheet of paper can be determined. In the printing industry, customers are increasingly demanding quality from printed products created by printing machines. One goal in the development of printing machines is to meet this demand for quality.